User blog:Wolfa1/WICK PMV!
PMV STANDS FOR "PICTURE MOVIE VIDEO" I've had this idea for quite a while now, and I just got the trial for this great movie making program/animation software. I've drawn for Wick, made theories for Wick, I've made speedpaints for Wick... but what if I made a PMV for Wick? It would be like a slideshow, with moving pictures and maybe some animation. It'll be difficult to make, because I JUST got this program, and it's only the trial for which I have 30 days to use. My art skills are NOT great at all, either, and I have little experience with making PMVs or AMVs (animations). I wanted feedback on this, from fans, theorists, and devs if possible. Part of me really wants to do this, but I wanted others' opinions first... and if any of you think I SHOULD spend 50 more dollars on the full program. I've always wanted to animate, but do you think I really should do this? I also was wondering if I should wait for the DLC to come out first, since there will be new content, new characters, new evidence... I'm leaning more towards waiting for the new stuff so I don't miss anything and can get everything in there! The PMV will most likely include- - All children, IF I can draw them correctly (if it looks terrible there's no way I'm showing this to the public). - Probably Sam, the teen who pushed people to going into the woods to play Wick, and references/slides showing teenagers going out at night. I might not show faces because we have no idea what they look like, and it'd be easiest for me. The most I can show of Sam is their arms and legs, body. This video will also include police somehow. - Flash backs from the past, mostly the Weavers. They can show the homestead, Mary, John, and scenes from the war. Other scenes such as scenarios involving Tom and Tim (like a reference to being stolen in their sleep by the devil) could also be shown. God and church may be heavily referenced due to Benny being very religious. - Some known jumpscares such as Lillian showing up behind the rock, Tim and Tom appearing on either side of the bridge, Benny chasing you, etc... - Most of my theories. I can include theories that other people may want shown, too, if I like them. We don't know the whole story, so the majority of this video would be theories. - Music!! Now, I have no idea what song or songs I would use for this video. Zombie by Miser? Dead Hearts by Stars? I want some opinions or suggestions as to what you think might fit! Before you get your hopes up, know that "MY ART IS NOT THE BEST". The video won't be the most amazing thing ever. I'm still trying to improve still images, so you'll have to cut me some slack on moving pictures!! I don't even know IF this PMV will happen or not, but I really want it to. Even if I don't create it, I do NOT want someone else to steal the ideas or script if I write one and create their own video with the ideas I and others have. PLEASE give me feedback! I want to know if you guys want to see this happening, or if you don't. What music I should use (genre, or specific song). WHEN I should start making this (after DLC?). Feedback from everyone will be most appreciated. If I made this, it would not just be for me, but for the entire community to enjoy. SHOULD I spend money on this movie making program? AGAIN I say my art is NOT the best, and I suck at movie making so please don't get your hopes up >...< Category:Blog posts